Famous Words Set The Scene
by Chunkles40
Summary: Another GA fanfic. Read on for more information..The usual fluff and death..
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Famous Words Set The Scene

**Intro: **Set after the end of season 2. Addison and Derek are divorced, Meredith did not choose Derek or Finn.

**Note:** I'm focusing the storyline of this fan-fic around the lyrics to some random songs. Worth a try right?

**Chapter 1.**

_Wake up in the morning with a head like 'what ya' done?'_

_This used to be the life but i don't need another one - (Don't feel like dancing (Scissor Sisters))_

Meredith woke up early, she couldn't sleep due to someone's excessive snoring. She rolled over and nudged the man in her bed, who turned out to be the one and only Mark Sloane. ''Oh God, what have I done?'' Mark continued to sleep, his snores gradually getting louder. Meredith threw on her robe and walked downstairs, into the kitchen where Izzie was making pancakes.

''No sleep again?'' Izzie asked as she watched Meredith yawn. ''That McDreamy sure knows how to keep you going!''

''It wasn't Derek.''

''Finn can amke all that noise? What a man!'' Izzy said, smiling excitedly.

''It's not Finn either.''

''Then who was it?''

''Nobo-''

''Mark.'' George answered, walking into the kitchen. ''I just saw him leave the bathroom.'' Both George and Izzy gave Meredith disgusted looks.

''What? I'm not allowed a sex life?'' She asked them, shruggin her shoulders.

''No. Not when its with our _bosses_, or if going to keep us awake all night too.''

''You know, i used to enjoy this kind of thing; going out, getting laid, winding you two up, but know i would kill to wake up without a man for once.''

Meredith, George and Izzy turned their heads to face the front door, which closed with an effort of descression, clearly not working well, as the wind of Seattle pulled the door from Mark's grip, closing it with force.

''Seriously?'' Meredith turned to face George and Izzy, who were desperatley trying to cover their laughter ''Seriously!''

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If it's wrong to tell the truth  
What am I supposed to do  
All I want to do is speak my mind - (Guilty (Blue))_

Meredith got to work hoping that she would be able to forget about what happened last night, but as always, Karma decided to take a visit her way, and she was assigned to Dr. Sloane. Just her luck. Mark had a surgery she could scrub into, an accident involving a young man and rather large pitbull named Frodo.

''Ah, Dr. Grey.'' He said, as she checked the young man's file. ''Mr. Wyatt does not need you at the moment, nor does he need me, so why don't why go and grab a cup of coffee and discuss, lets say, dinner reservations?''

''I don't think so, Dr. Sloane. I already have plans for tonight.I'm baking muffins.''

''You don't cook!''

''And you don't date one-night stands.'' She informed him. He lightly pulled her into an empty room, ''Is that what you think that was a one-night stand?''

''What would you call it then?''

''Ah, alright, you've got me there'' He replied, scratching the back of his neck. ''But it doesn't have to end there. I mean we could-''

''Mark, as much as i would love to, i can't. I've had enough of dating my bosses, dating my vet, well he's not my vet anymore, because my dog died, and he wasnt my vet, he was Doc's vet-''

''Meredith, you're rambling.''

''I know. But my point is; I've had enough of dating. At least i have for now, and i'm trying to tell you the truth so i don't hurt your feelings, but the look on your face tells me i have already so- wait, were you actually serious?''

''Look, we've both had a rough time with the whole 'dating' thing, you and Derek, Me and Addison, you and McVet, so i just thought it me and you, the slutty mistresses could go out, you know. For dinner, as friends?''

Meredith sighed, but looked at Mark, who seemed to look different; more human, vulnerable. _God Grey, what did you do to him? _She thought to herself. ''Okay. One dinner. Just friends.'' The pair shook hands, and went to grab their coffee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well what did you think about that? I'm not entirely sure where this is going, but i do know how it's going to end. I quite like the MerMark scenerio, makes a change from the other McDudes in her life...R&R please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews, i loved them all. Some peoples have said they'd like MerDer pairings, so i might be able to turn this into a MerMarkDer triangle, i suppose i could make it work...Anywho, next chapter is up.**

**Chapter 2.**

_Where do you go when you're in love and the world knows  
How do you live so happily while I am sad and broken down - (Where does the good go (Tegan and Sara))_

Meredith and Mark had arranged to meet in a small Italian resturant not far from the hospital. It was very quiet in the resturant, so they both managed to get some privacy. Mark waited at a small table near the window, for Meredith to arrive. He had ordered the finest champagne in the resturant, when Meredith came through the doors. Mark watched her make her way towards him, _She's gorgeous_ He thought, _she looks so good in that dress. Wait, what am i saying? Mark, you can't seriously be falling fo her can you?_

''Hey, you look great!'' Meredith told him, as she sat down.

''You look...Stunning'' Mark replied, making Meredith blush. They ordered their meals, and began to talk, casually flirting with each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Derek decided to talk a walk once he had finished work._ How could she not choose me? I gave up everything for her, my marriage, my life, well...Not my life, i already moved to Seattle. I can't even look at another Ferryboat without thinking of her. I can't want past the flower store without smelling her, and she just decides she doesnt want me? Who does that? _Derek had been walking for a good hour and a half before he realised where he was standing. He was stood outside Alimento Dalla Madre, a fine Italian cuisine where he and Meredith went for their first official date.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith tossed her hair over her shoulder, as she laughed at one of Mark's jokes. ''Would you excuse me, i have to powder my nose..'' She told him, as she stood up from the table.

''Be my guest'' He told her. After she left, he ushered the waiter over to bring another bottle of champagne. Meredith pulled her phone out of her purse, and called Izzie.

''Hi, It's me.''

_''Well who else would it be? You having a good time?''_

''Yeah actually, i am.''

_''So, c'mon, tell me all the details.''_

''There's nothing to tell.''

_''You're lying. I can tell. Let me guess, you're eyes are glazed over, you're smiling so hard your wisdom teeth are showing, and you've had so much champagne you don't know if you're feeling drunk or in luuurve!''_ Izzie teased.

''You're so off key. My eyes are not glazed over, they're tired, I don't have wisdom teeth, and i've not had that much to drink. Mark's the one with all the champagne. Oh and for your information, i do not love every guy that i go out with'' Meredith replied. Izzie sensed she had hit a soft spot.

_''Ok, then answer me this? How many times has he touched your hand this evening?''_

''Um...6, no, 7...Why?''

_''Everytime he touches you, does your skin tingle, you feel short of breath and you get a fuzzy, butterfly feeling in your stomach?''_

''Yes but-''

_''Oh my God Mer, you're falling for him! Oh My God! I have to call Christina!'' _Izzie hung up the phone.

_Don't be so silly, you're not falling for him. Not McSteamy. You're not! You are not._ Meredith argued with herself for a few more seconds, and headed back to Mark. Again, they started their conversations and flirting. Mark began to tell her about a case he had in New York, when suddenly, Meredith leaned in and kissed him, he didn't pull away, instead he pulled her closer, and whispered into her ear, ''Who about we get outta here?'' He called over the waiter, and asked for the cheque. While Mark paid for their meal, Meredith couldn't stop thinking about what Izzie had said, it kept repeating over and over in her head until she believed it. _You're falling for him, Mer._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Derek watched from the window in horror as Meredith kissed Mark. She kissed him. The possible love of his life, had kissed his forever to be ex-best friend. He continued to question why she had done it? Was she drunk? Drugged? Insane? Or maybe, just maybe she was in love. In love with another man._ How can she be so happy, when i am miserable and broken hearted? She wanted me to get divorced, and now she just moves on? Is that how much i hurt her? _Derek walked away from the window before Mark and Meredith could exit the resturant. He headed back to the hospital to collect his car, and drove home. He flung himself onto the bed, and cried himself to sleep. He felt so hurt that Meredith had managed to move on, but what really hurt was the fact that it was with Mark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so that's that chapter. AAWWWW, i feel so sorry for Derek! He didn't get picked, and now the love of his life has moved on to his arch enemy! How gutting! Hoorah for Meredith however, who has finally found someone to luuurve! The next chapter will be a bunch of MerMark fluff i think (If i can find some fluffy lyrics!!!) But dont worry all of you MERDER fans, the fluff will change!!!!!! Harharharhar!!!!!!!! I have something planned...Anywho, you know the drill R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

_I love you, you know that,_

_Dont you?_

_I love you - (I luv you (The ordinary boys))_

Mark walked Meredith back to her door. ''Thanks for the great evening,'' Mark told her, ''We should do it again sometime.''

''Yeah, i'd like that'' Meredith replied, flashing him her pearly whites. Mark leaned in to kiss her once more, this time with more passion, more excitement, more affection. It was not the kind of kiss Mark gave anyone, and certainly not one he had ever given Addison. There was a lot more devotion behin his lips, as though the kiss would last a lifetime.

As Meredith's lips touched his, a spark of electricity passed between the pair, a surge of emotion flowing throughout their entire bodies. Neither wanted to let go. Mark placed his hands on her petite waist, pulling her closer to him, running his fingers through her hair. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck, then, she pulled away, and rummaged through her purse to grab her keys. ''Do you..wanna come in for coffee?'' She asked him, smiling flirtatiously.

''Are you sure it's coffee you're offering?'' He replied, and once again their lips fused together. Meredith slowly glided her leg up his, which then met with his hand. He lifted her into his arms, and walked backwards, closing the door with his body. Together, they headed up the stairs, into Meredith's bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Once again, Meredith woke up to the snoring next to her, but instead of nudging Mark out of her bed, she kissed his nose lightly, and buried her head into his chest. As she sighed deeply with satisfaction and comfort, she felt a strong arm press around her waist. ''Good morning'' She told him, as he opened his eyes.

''Indeed it is'' He smiled. Their cheerfulness was disturbed by the buzzing of Meredith's alarm clock, and the banging of Izzy's fist interacting with the bathroom door. ''C'mon George!!! I need to use the bathroom too!!!!''

''As you were saying?'' Meredith complained, reluctantly pulling the sheets from on top of her and Mark.

''Do you want a lift to work?'' Mark asked her.

''Um..No thanks, i don't want to give people the wrong impression..I'm sorry, it's just-'' Meredith told him.

''No, no, don't apologise,'' Mark reassured her, ''I understand. Really.'' He kissed her soflty, then got ready for work and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meredith had been assigned to Dr. Shepherd -who had a pregant 24 year old with undiagnosed seizures- and much to her dismay, he had been acting rather cold and bitter towards her. ''Dr. Grey, have you booked the CT room yet?''

''No, not ye-''

''Well i suggest you get started. You may want to sit around with your cups of coffee yawning all day, but i would actually like to save a patient, if you don't mind.'' Meredith watched as Derek walked away stiffly. She couldn't understand why he was being such an ass to her. _Again. _She left to book the CT room, but not before bumping into Mark.

''Hey,'' He said, as he held an extra cup of coffee, but laughed slightly as he noticed she already had one. ''I suppose you won't be needing this, then?''

''No, i need all the coffee i can get. Derek's being an ass.'' She told him, leaning against the nurses station, holding her head in her hands.

''You too huh? You don't think he-''

''Knows? Seriously? Do you think so?'' Meredith's voice started to get a little panicky.

''Hey, hey, calm down. What's the worst he can do?''

''Fire me!''

''Yeah, but then you and him would be brought up, so its a lose-lose situation for him,'' he smiled. His face blushed as he bagan to bring up the next subject. ''Anyway, um..there's something i've been meaning to tell you, but, well i er-''

''Great.'' Meredith sighed as she glanced at her pager. ''911 for Derek's patient, i gotta run'' Meredith headed in the other direction, not before hurrying back to Mark and kissing him quickly on the cheek, taking the spare cup of coffee from his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Derek had finished his shift, and decided to bury his feelings at the bottom of a beer glass. He was yet again, feeling low and sorry for himself, after seeing Meredith kissing Mark, again. He couldn't help but feel jealous of the pair. He knew Meredith was happy now, and that's all he wanted for her, but he only wished she would be happier with him. He knew he was being a jerk, and an ass, and a jackass to Meredith, and he knew that he wouldn't win her back by being cruel and cold hearted to her. But he had no other plans, so for the meantime, thats all he could do.Apart from drink himself senseless...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meredith had also finished work, but Mark didn't get off for another couple of hours, so they decided to meet at Meredith's house. ''Phone me when you finish,'' She told him, ''So we can go out to dinner again.''

''Will do!'' Mark replied, giving her a 'salute' as she left.

Meredith got home, and began to explore the contents of Izzy's closet, trying to find the perferct dress to wear. She got all her make-up done, fixed her hair, and sat around the house with Izzy, George and Callie, waiting for Mark to arrive. And waited. And waited...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mark grabbed his coat, and headed for the exit. Climbing into his car, he heard his phone ring, but casually dismissed it. As he pulled of the car park, it rang again. He reached over to grab it, but it fell of the passenger seat onto the floor of the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------''C'mon now, dude, you've had more than enough to drink.''

''Noooo i haven't -hic- i'm fiiiiiiiiiine.'' Derek slurred,

''Whatever, but i'm still not serving you.''

''Fiiiine. I'll take my elsewhere custom. My cutstom where-else. My custom elsewhere.'' He corrected himself. He stumbled out of the bar, and headed across the street, not noticing the car headed towards him. He looked at the car at the last minute, before it swerved away from him. The car rolled over, onto its side, igniting a small flame. A bunch of people ran towards the car, and a few more came from out of the bar, hearing the commation from inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------''Damnit!'' Mark said to himself, and removed his seatbelt to reach his mobile. ''Gotcha!...Hey Mer, look i'll be there- HOLY SHIT!!'' Mark yelled, as he noticed a tall man in the road. He turned the steering wheel frantically to avaoid him, only to lose control of the car, as it turned over and over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------''Mark?! MARK!??!?!?'' Meredith yelled down the phone, but there was no answer. She stood up and grabbed her car keys.

''Mer? Whats wrong?''

''Mark, somethings happened to him''

''Where is he?''

''I dunno, but it sounded serious, he'd be taken to Seattle Grace'' She replied and ran out of the door, shortly followed by Izzy, George and Callie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Finally, Meredith and the gang arrived at the hospital, and followed the commotion to Mark's room. Dr. Bailey noticed her standing outside, ''What are you doing here? You're not on call.''

''I..i know, i was supposed to be meeting him'' She stuttered, no longer holding the tears back. She walked past Bailey before she could reply, and softly stroked Mark's face.

''He's in a pretty bad way. He has a ruptured spline, a left traumatic intracerebral hemorrhage, and a punctured lung. He swerved out of the road to avoid De- a drunken man, but he wasn't wearing a seatbelt.'' Bailey told her, and quietly left the room.

''Mark? Mark, i know you can hear me. I just want to say that there was something i wanted to tell you too, but i guess now would be the best time, right? I..I just wanted to say...I love you, you know that dont you? I love you, Mark Sloane.'' She kissed the top of his forehead, and turned to leave the room. As walked through the doorway, his heart rate began to decrease, and amost instantly went flatline...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oh gosh! How good was that?? Will he survive? Wont he? Well...You'll just have to wait and see for that one!!! Har har! Oh yeah, i'm pretty disappointed at the lack of reviews i'm getting so i'll put it bluntly. No reviews, No more chapters. Simple as. Hehehe...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

_It's a heartache  
Nothing but a heartache  
Hits you when it's too late  
Hits you when you're down  
It's a fool's game - (It's a heartache (Bonnie Tyler))_

Meredith watched in horror at the sight of Mark flatlining. She ran, as fast as she could, into the locker room, and changed into her scrubs. She wanted to help save him, she needed to save him. Once she had finished changing, she leaned against her locker, trying to catch her breath, and trying not to believe that Mark was dying. Its sounded almost surreal, the fact that she had seen him, no more than four hours ago, being his usual, flirty, McSteamy self. Now he was weak, vulnerable, dying. The longer Meredith thought about how she might lose him, the more her heart began to ache. She stood up and wearily made her way out of the door. As she headed towards Mark's room once more, her head began to spin frantically. She grabbed hold of the nearest thing she could find -a gurney to her right- but her grip loosened and she fell to the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Well i know that was horribly short and had some crappy lyrics but i seriously couldn't find any to describe this chapter...I haven't made my mind up about MerMark, or MerDer yet, so you'll just have to wait...Next chapter will be posted shortly though, even if this will keep you on edge maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**NOTE: This whole chapter is based on the song 'How to save a life - The fray'**

Meredith woke up in one of the on-call rooms, both Izzy and Cristina were sat on the edge of the bed. ''W..what happened?''

''You fainted. Bailey said it was due to shock and stress. Whatever.'' Cristina told her, handing her a cup of water.

Meredith took a sip, then remembered where she was supposed to be going, dropping the cup on the floor as she ran out of the room. She ran towards Marks room and pushed open the door. A nurse was stood over the bed, removing the sheets. Meredith staggered backwards, forgetting to breathe. She stumbled into Derek, who was walking around with a banana-bag strapped to his arm. ''W...what happened to you?'' She asked, trying hard to look away from the unoccupied bed.

''I..er..got drunk. Some guy in a car swerved to avoid hitting me. I was just going to the nurses station to find out who it was, you know, to apologise.'' Derek began to walk away, but Meredith grabbed his arm.

''W..were you drinking at the Emerald?'' She asked. Derek scratched the back of his neck.

''Yeah why?'' Meredith slapped him sharply across the face.

''YOU KILLED MARK, YOU BASTARD!!'' Meredith ran, and ran, eventually ending up on the SGH rooftop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came _

Derek ran after Meredith, scared of what her fragile state might do. He found her standing outside, in the pouring rain and violent wind, on the hospital roof. ''Meredith. Mer, we need to talk.''

''I have nothing to say to you.'' She replied bitterly.

''Please, just sit down, you have to here me out..''

''Here you out? Here you out??? Why, so you can tell me why you got drunk, and somehow pass the blame to me?? I will not be the core of your problems Derek. You wanted me to choose. I chose what was best for me, not you.'' Derek stared down at his feet, then looked Meredith in the eyes, knowing that what she had said was the exact truth. Meredith returned his gaze, but unlike Derek's look of compassion, hers was filled with pure rage and anger. Her gaze seemed to be staring straight through him. Meredith turned away, afraid that if she continued to look at Derek, his smile would melt her, and have her running back into his arms. He began to walk away asking himself why he even bothered trying to make ammends.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you _

Meredith watched Derek walk towards the door. ''It was for the best.'' She told him. ''Me not picking you, i mean.'' She walked over to a wall and sat down, not noticing the high fall down below. ''I'm your intern, you're an attending. It wouldn't work. Then there was you and the whole marriage thing. That was a disaster. And you chose her. Over me. I even begged you. How desperate did that seem? And then you called me a whore, because you did your 'thing' and jumped to conclusions. I didn't sleep with Finn then. And then there's the endless amount of times you've ignored me, been cold to me. But then, Mark accepted me for me. I already knew his past, he was a womaniser, who slept with your wife. He knew my past, that i'd slept with my boss. We didn't need to ignore each other to grab attention, or admit to being married. I loved him. And i hope he loved me.'' Meredith wiped a tear from her eye and sighed.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

''Excuse me? That's your defence?? That's low Meredith. Seriously, below the belt! You didn't need to know about my past!!! Thats why its called the past! My marriage was over before i met you, in which case it was none of your business!!!'' Derek yelled at her.

''Until your past began to interfere with my life.'' Meredith replied calmy. ''You know what, Derek, just...Just go. I don't need you anymore, so i'll give you two choices. You can either follow the path you took to get here; go back to New York and salvage your almost ruined marriage before the divorce papers are official, or you can just get lost, and disappear off the face of the earth for all i care. There's nothing keeping you here now. You can get a job anywhere, so that won't be a problem.'' Meredith paused for a moment, to wipe the wet strand of hair from out of her eye. ''What happened to you Derek? You used to be so...different.'' Derek glanced over at Meredith and sighed.

''I don't know what happened to me. I know that i didn't tell you i was married, and i'm sorry for calling you a whore, and ignoring you, and attempting to shut you out of my life, i'm sorry for choosing my wife over you, and i'm sorry for being your boss. But you know what i'm most sorry about? Sleeping with you in the first place. I guess i'm not the man i used to be.'' He told her coldy. Meredith jumped down from off the wall, and stormed past Derek back into the hospital. The rain on her shoes made the floor slippery, and she fell straight down the steps, hitting her head hard off nearly every step. ''Meredith!!!!'' A deep voice said from across the hall. A tall, muscular man was sat in one of the wheelchairs. It was Mark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh my gosh! Mark's alive!!!! Whooop Whooop! I'm kinda disappointed now. I had such a cool idea planned for Mark's funeral, but you guys wanted him to live...The next chapter is gonna skip a little bit, about two weeks or so..Not much happened to Meredith, i don't think...Hmm?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

_when I'm feeling weak  
and my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
and I know ill always be blessed with love - (Angels (Robbie Williams))_

Derek sat down on the front pew of the church, holding his wreath, and waiting for the coffin to be brought in. A lot of the hospital staff were there for Her funeral; Dr. Webber -and his wife-,George, Callie, Izzy, Alex, Cristina, and Burke. They too had their own wreath's, each baring Her name. Izzy felt so uncomfortable, she began to laugh quietly, and headed out of the door for a moment to get her breath back. A few minutes after Izzy left, Mark entered, carrying a small bouquet of flowers. A few minutes past, and the coffin was finally brought in. No one noticed Thatcher Grey slip through the side door of the church, and take a seat at the back. The coffin was placed down, along with a picture of Her at Her finest moment, in the hospital. Everyone placed their wreaths and bouquets at the bottom of the coffin, bowing their heads in respect. Izzy finally entered, and quickly placed her wreath with the others, and returned to her seat. Mark leaned over to Izzy ''Where is she?''

''She's still outside. She said that she can't watch, she doesn't want to.'' Mark nodded, then quietly stepped outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------''Hey..'' Mark said sitting down next to Meredith. ''You okay?''

''Does...it look...like it?'' She said, hyperventilating. ''My mother...died..how can...i be fine?'' Mark wrapped a comforting arm around her, and pulled her close.

''It's not your fault, Mer.'' He said reassuringly. ''It was inevitable.''

''I know, i just...I didn't expect it to happen so soon.'' She replied, finally calming down. ''I can't go in there Mark. I know it seems evil, and cruel, but i just can't. I can't.''

''It's ok. I understand. Listen, why don't we go get a drink or something?''

''Okay..'' Meredith looked up towards the Grey coloured sky, and smiled slightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, Ellis Grey has died from Alzheimer's Disease. Did i have you thinking Meredith died?**

** Again, another short chapter. But the next one will be Great!!!!!! I'm not gonna say why, because that would be telling..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Mark and Meredith were already at home when the people from the funeral arrived. Meredith had decided to have the wake at her home, but she and Mark went early to get a drink.

''Hey, how are you feeling now?'' Izzy asked, as she entered the kitchen.

''I'm ok. It's still taking some getting used to.'' Meredith explained, her eyes still red from crying. She grabbed another drink, and slid off her stool into the living room. As she entered, she saw Derek sitting on he sofa, just as gloomy as she was. Meredith was in two minds whether or not to speak to him. She slowly walked over to him, and sat down. There was an awkward silence between the pair. Meredith moved her mouth to speak, but stopped when she saw someone walk through the door. A tall, leggy red head, kitted out in Prada and Gucci, looking as fabulous and dazzling as ever. Mark entered the living room, and dropped his glass when he saw who walked through the door. ''Addison'' Derek and Mark said simultaneously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''What the Hell are you doing back here?'' Derek asked, as he pulled Addison to the side with a great deal of force.

''Oh, so now i'm not allowed to pay my respects to Meredith's mother now?''

''What respect? You have no respect.''

''Thats harsh, Derek. Uncalled for.''

''I don't care Addison. I'll ask again, why are you back here?''

''Well, if you don't care, then you won't need to know.'' Addison began to remove her gloves, and walked over to the rest of the guests.

''Mark, it's good to see you.'' She told him, as she poured herself a glass of red wine.

''Good? Is that what you call it?''

''What do you mean?''

''You upped and left Addison. You moved back to New York.''

''Oh, and once again i become Satan? Right? Mark, i'm sorry i left, i'm sorry i didn't call but i explained in my letter. I'm assuming by the look on your face, you got my letter. I never stated that i wasn't coming back, i just said that i needed some time.''

''Addison, i've moved on, so has Derek. There's no reason for you to be here anymore,'' He pulled out a box from his coat and showed it to Addison. Inside was a diamond ring.''See? I have moved on. I'm with Meredith now.''

''Ah, the infamous Meredith Grey. Tell me this then, are you going to ask her to marry you because you really do love her, or is it just to fill the void where i'm meant to be?''

Mark stayed quiet, staring at his shoes.

''I thought so.'' Addison turned to walk away, but Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her back, stroking the strands of red hair away from her face, buried her cheek into his palm, moving ever closer to him. Mark leaned in towards her, kissing her lips passionately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, Satan is back in town, and she's stealing Meredith's man. God Damn That She-Shepherd!!!! If you think that's bad, wait until the next chapter! Oh BTW, sorry to all you Mer/Mark fans, but i just HAD to do it, their romance was killling me!!! I know, go on say it, i'm a hateful, hateful, hateful, hateful person. Hateful..Yeah, 'k. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, after posting my last chapter, i realised i forgot to put some lyrics on the page, so i think i'll forget about the lyrics and just continue with the story...Oh yeah, i don't actually hate the MerMark pairing, because i think it rocks, it's just that it's ruining my story for now, lol. You'll soon understand...**

**Chapter 8.**

Derek returned to his seat after Addison went into the kitchen. He flumped down in his chair, and rested his head in his hands. ''Are you okay?'' Derek felt a warm, soft hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw two blue-grey eyes staring back at him.

''Yeah, im fine,'' Derek smiled. ''How about you? Are you okay?''

''As well as can be expected, i suppose.'' Meredith sighed. Without realising, she had rested her head on his shoulder, and already feeling comfort. A lot more than she felt from Mark. Derek wrapped his arm round her waist, taking in the scent of lavender from her conditioner. Meredith took the last sip of her drink, and went to refill, leaving Derek alone of the sofa. As Meredith entered the kitchen, she dropped her glass, causing silence throughout the house.

''Meredith!'' Mark said, as he saw her standing in the doorway. She turned on her heels, and walked through the living room, grabbing her keys from the nearby table. ''Meredith wait, at least let me explain!!'' Meredith stopped in her tracks, and turned around to face Mark, at the other end of the living room.

''Explain? You want to explain? It's simple Mark, you were kissing that adultress whore, in my house, at my mothers wake! What else is there to explain???'' Once again, Meredith set off out of the door to her car, shortly followed by Mark, Derek and Addison. The rest of the guests clammed their faces against the windows. Meredith started the engine, but Mark stood in front of her car.

''Meredith, please, at least try to--''

''MOVE!!'' There was deep anger in her voice, nothing like Derek or Mark or anyone else had ever heard before. Derek walked up to Mark, trying his best to keep his anger controlled. He hated the fact that Mark had hurt Meredith more than he ever has. He grabbed Mark's arm, ''Maybe you'd better leave.'' He told Mark.

''Get off me'' Mark shrugged Derek off his arm, pushing him away. Derek threw a punch to his face, but didn't quite manage to knock him to the floor. The began to fight, in front of Meredith and the rest of the Hospital staff. Meredith jumped out of her car, and tried to break them apart.

''Guys, stop it! Stop it! STO--'' Mark missed Derek's face, and accidently punched Meredith in the face. She fell to the floor and whacked her head off the kurb with a force. Derek crouched down beside her, but she was out cold, and her head was bleeding..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well ! Mark got caught with Addison, there was slight chemistry between MerDer, and Meredith got knocked out!!!! What a chapter! REVIEWS PLEASE!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

''Meredith? Meredith can you hear me? Damnit wake up!'' Derek yelled in her room. She had been taken to SGH, followed by the rest of the gang in their cars. Bailey entered the room and saw the crowd of people, and Derek in his white coat and scrubs.

''What are you all doin' in here? And just what do you think you are doin' to my patient Dr. Shepherd?''

''I'm examining her, what does it look like?'' He replied, never taking his eyes of Meredith.

''Alright, everybody out, visiting time isn't for another few hours, i suggest you come back in smaller groups. You too Dr. Shepherd.'' Reluctantly they left, but Izzy, George, Alex and Cristina went to get cups of coffee. Derek stood outside Meredith's room, watching as Miranda Bailey examined her, and ordered one of the nurses to book the MRI room for her.

Bailey and the nurses wheeled Meredith -who still hadn't woken up- towards the MRI room, along with Derek who refused to leave. Mark was no where to be found. Dr.Bailey and Derek watched as the image of Meredith's brain develop on the screen infront of them. ''There.'' Derek pointed out. ''Swelling to the frontal lobe.''

''What does that mean?'' A familiar voice asked in the doorway.

''It means, George, that we have to wait for her to wake up, to see if there is any serious damage.'' George nodded his head, and headed off to break the new to his fellow interns.

* * *

Derek sat at Meredith's bedside, watching her sleep peacefully. Izzie and Cristina entered the room, also watching Meredith.

''Where's George?'' Derek asked them.

''He's on-call. We told him we'd let him know if anything happened''

Dr. Bailey returned to Meredith's room, and looked at her chart. ''Well, her condition hasn't changed. You guys better go get some sleep.''

Meredith's eyes began to flutter open. ''Are you sure about that?'' Cristina asked, watching a pair of blue-grey eyes react to the light in the room.

''Meredith, can you hear me?'' Dr. Bailey asked, examining her pupils.

''Yes, Dr. Bailey. I can hear you.''

''Well, i guess that answers my next question.'' Dr. Bailey paused, before asking another question. ''How many fingers am i holding up?'' She revealed three fingers to Meredith.

''Three.''

''Ok, well all seems to be fine here for now, page me if you need anything, Dr. Shepherd.'' Bailey turned to leave, listening to Derek asking questions to Meredith.

''So Mer, how are you feeling?'' he asked her, throwing a 'McDreamy' smile her way.

''I'm sorry, do i know you? Where's my mother? Where am i?'' Meredith tried to climb out of her bed. ''W- Why can't i move my legs??'' She panicked. Dr. Bailey and Derek exchanged concerned looks.

* * *

**Well, how about that? The next chapter will explain...Don't worry..Hehehe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

''What's wrong with me? Why can't i move my legs??'' Meredith repeated, becoming more hysterical. Dr. Bailey calmed her down, explaining that she would figure out the answer soon enough, just as soon as they had run some tests, and that there was nothing to worry about. Bailey ushered Derek outside, along with her two interns.

''What's wrong with her? Why doesn't she remember Dr. Shepherd?'' Izzy asked.

''Its a side effect of the swelling; memory loss, the disturbance of motor functions -in her case, her legs- It's nothing to panick about, we just have to keep a close eye on her, regular checks on the swelling, which should go down within a few days. Izzy, she'll be fine.'' Bailey reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. ''You two have pre-rounds in forty minutes, i suggest you go get your scrubs on. Now!'' Izzy and Cristina gave Bailey defeated looks, and headed off towards the locker room.

''C'mon Derek, you know better to look this gloomy. You're the head of Neuro, you know she's gonna be okay.''

''I know it's just...She doesn't know who i am. I lo-- She-- She doesn't know who i am.''

''You know what you have to do then, right?'' Derek glanced over at Bailey, before looking back through the window at Meredith. ''You have to make her remember you. Now get in there, do your job and look after a patient, Dr. Shepherd, before i take over.''

Dr. Bailey walked away, leaving Derek to handle Meredith all by himself. Slowly he walked in, and closed the door behind him.

''Hello again, Meredith.''

''Hi, Dr...''

''Dr. Shepherd. See?'' He replied, pointing to his name badge.

''Right. So...what's wrong with me?''

''You have what's known as temporary amnesia, and disturbance of motor functions in your legs. It's caused by swelling on your frontal lobe.''

''Am i gonna die?''

''No, you're not gonna die. I promise.'' He smiled at her, flashing his pearly whites, and his 'McDreamy' trademark smile. Simultaneously, a flash of images and sounds rushed in and out of her head.

**I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. Okay and when I get back down here, you won't be here. So … um … goodbye … uh … **

**Derek. **

**Derek. Right, Meredith. **

**Meredith. **

**Yeah. Mmm hmm. **

**Nice meeting you.**

Meredith gasped, and blinked frequently, she looked around the room, once again taking in her surroundings. She looked at the man sitting infront of her. He had blue eyes, beautiful piercing blue eyes, they were dreamy. His smile was perfect, he had amazing white teeth, and spectacular dimples. His hair was a little raggy, but it made him even more attractable, the raven-black curls carefully placed on top of his head, as though someone had taken great care in creating him. Meredith sat up a little, and stared at him. ''Derek?'' She asked. His smile grew, and he chuckled a little.

''That's me. Derek Shepherd.''

''Shepherd. That sounds familiar..'' Again, a bunch of mixed images flashed through her mind, this time they felt as though they were shattering her heart, her soul into small fragments of hurt and pain.

**Meredith, I am so sorry...Addison. What are you doing here? **

**Well you'd know if you'd bothered to return any one of my phone calls...Hi. I'm Addison Shepherd. **

**Shepherd? **

**And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband. **

Once again, Meredith came back into focus with her room. ''You're married??'' She yelled, her head -and heart- beginning to hurt. ''You're married and you never told me?'' Her voice was high-pitched, and panicky, her eyes were filling with tears.

''No, No! Meredith, i'm divorced, remember? Me and Addison aren't together, she slept will Mark, can you remember that part for me? Meredith, Mer?''

**Invasive non-cell. With a history of COPD. That guy's pretty much a goner, huh? **

**Sensitivity. I like that in a stranger. Are you new here? **

**Visiting. Confounded by all the rain and it's only my first day in town. **

**You get used to it. **

**Makes me wanna stay in bed all day. **

**We just met and already you're talking about bed. Not very subtle. **

**Subtle has never been my strong suit. So … do you ever go out with co-workers? **

**I um- make it a rule not to. **

**Then I am so glad that I don't work here. **

**Are you hitting on me? In a hospital? **

**Would that be wrong? **

**Meredith. **

**Aah! **

**What the hell was that?! **

**That was Mark.**

''Mark..'' Meredith paused. ''Mark was your best friend. He cheated on you with your wife, thats why you moved to Seattle, where you met me. Then Addison came back and you chose her over me, but that didn't work out, because Mark showed up again. You got divorced and Addison went away, then I had to choose between you and Finn, but instead i chose Mark...'' Meredith rambled, confirming her thoughts to herself, rather than to Derek. ''We were on the roof, and--You wished it had never happened. You and me. You never wanted me?''

The words shot through the pair of them, like an arrow through their souls. The one thing he wished she wouldn't remember, the one thing he wished he could take back, was planted once again in her head.

''That's not true, i was angry, and arrogant and a complete fool--'' Meredith continued to ramble, ignoring whatever Derek had just said.

''I fell down the stairs, and then--then my mother died...She's dead?'' She took a moment to catch her breath and her thoughts. ''...At the wake there was me and you, and Mark. Addison came back. She stole Mark from me. Mark, the supposed love of my life, the guy that--He hit me.'' It was more of a statement than a question. ''I...I have to get out of here.'' Meredith tried to climb out of her bed and walk away, but her legs were still partially numb, as the feeling was still returning. She fell to the ground, and lay there. Derek walked around to see her sobbing, and vulnerable on the floor. He bent down to help her up, but she wouldn't let him, she whacked his arm away, and dragged herself into the wheelchair beside her, with all her strength, and headed out of the door leaving Derek confused and alone.

* * *

**That's a pretty long chapter, and maybe a little confusing...Ah well..As you can guess, all will be revealed...R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Meredith wheeled herself towards the locker room, gradually gaining feeling in her legs. She got out of her chair, and changed into her scrubs, then headed towards the surgical ward to see if she could be of any use. Bailey noticed her, wandering around, limping a little on her right leg. ''Dr. Grey, what are you doing out of bed, and in your scrubs?'' She asked, arms crossed over her chest.

''I'm ready to come back to work. I'm fine. Really. I just need to take my mind of--things. I'm fine.'' She smiled half-heartedly. Bailey tapped her foot on the floor, knowing that this conversation would not end lightly, and she had a busy schedule. She pulled Meredith into an empty room, and quickly examined her, making sure she was fine. ''Okay, well everything seems in order. But you're still not doing any surgeries, procedures, you're not doing labs or rectals, you dont get to speak, look or even touch any patients. For now, you get to bring me some coffee.''

''Coffee?'' Meredith asked sarcastically.

''Do i look like i'm kiddin'? Move, now!'' Meredith headed off towards the cafeteria to grab Bailey's cup of coffee. As she stood in the line, she noticed Izzy and Cristina looking over at her, with the same expression Bailey had on her face a few minutes ago. Meredith took the cup of coffee and spun around, bumping into Mark, of all people. He was shocked to see her up and about so quickly. He was shocked to see her anyway.

''Meredith? Why aren't you in bed resting?''

''Why did you make out with Satan at my Mother's wake?'' She spat, giving him an evil glare.

''Mer,--''

''NO! No, Mark, you don't get to call me by my first name anymore. It's Dr.Grey to you.'' Once again, Meredith turned to walk away, when she felt him grab her arm, and presented her with a small box.

''I bought this for you, before i ki--I bought it, to show you how much i love you.'' He smiled weakly, handing her the engagement ring. Unkown to either of them, Derek was watching from next to Cristina and Izzy. Meredith glanced down at the ring. It was a perfect diamond, glowing beautiful colours in the light, with a wonderful shining band, that would fit perfectly around her slim finger. She looked back at Mark, now kneeling on the floor, his smile growing bigger at her.

''Seriously? SERIOUSLY??? YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU OFF THAT EASY? YOU KISSED ANOTHER WOMAN, WHILE YOU WERE CARRYING A WEDDING RING FOR ME?? I WAS SERIOUSLY WRONG ABOUT YOU!! YOU WON'T CHANGE, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THE GUY THAT CHEATED ON HIS BEST FRIEND, WHO JUST HAPPENED TO BE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! BUT YOU WOULDN'T CARE ABOUT THAT!!'' Meredith's voice was violently strong, nothing like anyone had heard before. The anger from the past few months, past few years had build up inside of her, and reered it's head, showing everyone that she wasn't some slutty boring intern mistress, instead it showed that she had feelings, she too could get angry, and she could walk away. She threw the coffee at Mark's face, and listened as he yelped with pain as the liquid was still hot. She glanced over at Izzy and Cristina, she knew they would be loving this, a mixed look of horror and amusement of their faces. But she saw another face, Derek's face. It was full of pity, and sympathy, and a slight hint of love. Meredith shook her head and walked away, she needed time to herself for a while. Then she would sort her messy lovelife out...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GO MER! GO MER! lol, i thought that was pretty darn good! R&R!!!**


End file.
